High School for two teen Saiyans? What could go Wrong?
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: Three years after the Cell Games, Gohan and Jet are faced with an even more deadly mission. Go to High School. They must not only conceal their powers from the world, but also from a certain curious raven-haired crime fighter. And why is the new girl so strong? GohanxVidel, JetxSaiya. (Not completely Gohan and Videl)
1. Chapter 1: What's on your mind?

**Yo, this is ForceWeilder's Friend, Ken Tarrak. I don't have an account so he's letting me use his for this story. Also A Galaxy For Another Jedi is mine, which you should check out, but, this is another of my OC stories. **

**This will start from when Gohan and Jet (OC) are attending 9****th**** grade together at Orange Star High. It takes place three years after the Cell Games. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and ForceWeilder doesn't either. **

******_Chapter 1: What's on your mind?_**

Jet ducked under Gohan's fist and brought up his leg to catch him in the side. The force behind the kick was strong, but Gohan managed to catch the foot and fling him in the air. The warm, evening breeze felt good, Jet had to admit, but he had to focus on this spar. He could enjoy the day later.

Jet stopped himself in the air and cupped his hands at his side, "KA…ME…HA…ME…" The bright blue orb of energy appeared in his hands and his light blue aura appeared. The trees around them started to lose their leaves, but only a little.

Gohan smiled a slightly as he brought his hands over his head, his own attack already charging. The darker blue aura erupted to life as the yellow ki sparked in his hand. The ground started to shake underneath the pressure of their power. Both smirked, as if they knew their next move.

But, there was something.

Jet could tell that Gohan wasn't entirely focused on the spar. Nonetheless, Gohan launched his attack. The yellow beam of ki sped right towards Jet.

Smirking, Jet phased out of harm's way and launched his attack, blowing Gohan off his feet and into the lake behind him. Gohan sputtered and choked as he climbed out of the water. The Demi-Saiyan fell flat against the grass and looked at the clouds.

Jet powered down and flopped beside him.

"Whatcha' you thinking about?" Jet asked, his arms behind his head as he rested on the ground.

Gohan looked at him sheepishly, "You really want to know?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, why not? It must be pretty important for you to be distracted during a spar."

Gohan laughed at his friend. Jet always had a way to make him laugh. He was like his brother. When something was going wrong, he was always there with a helping hand.

Gohan's face became red, "I met this girl yesterday…" he started, but didn't get far, because Jet started to laugh.

"You've got a crush! Hahahahaha!" His laughs became a quiet chuckle as he nodded, "Continue"

Begrudgingly, Gohan continued, "I was out buying groceries for Mom when a robbery broke out…"

"I heard about that yesterday on T.V." Jet said aloud.

"Well, I was about to go and help the police when she arrived" Gohan said.

Jet smirked, "You mean the girl you're crushin on?"

"Yes…NO! I mean…" Gohan's face turned red, "Anyway, she was a little smaller than me, but I think she was the same age as me. She ran up and took out the guys without even trying! She was amazing, you should have seen her!" Gohan said excitingly.

Jet nodded with a smile, "So, did you talk to her?"

Gohan sighed, "No, she left pretty quickly. But she did see me"

Jet raised an eyebrow, "Did she do anything?"

Gohan shrugged, "No, but she did glare at me. Maybe she thought I was going to do her job or something? I don't know. But I have to say, she was pretty"

"Hmmm…sounds like you've been infected by Mrs. Mystery here" Jet gave a mocking smile, "Hey, maybe she has a best friend, and maybe you could hook us up!"

Gohan was stricken with horror, "You don't mean that do you?!"

Jet laughed, "Of course not, I don't go on blind dates"

Gohan elbowed him in the side, "You're a real goof"

"Hey," Jet feigned hurt, "That cuts deep bro"

Gohan shook his head at his best friend, "Drama Queen"

As the words came out of his mouth, a delicious aroma hit his nose, quickly hitting Jet's as well. As if by the scent itself, the two rose from the grass and started to float. They neared the Son house when the aroma became even stronger.

The two fourteen year old Saiyans walked into the house. They followed the smell to the kitchen and saw their moms with a full table of food. Their mouths immediately watered and they dove for the food.

They were met with two frying pans.

Jet and Gohan both fell to the floor, cradling their now sore foreheads. Jet rose first, "What was that for?"

His mom frowned, "We're waiting for Rantez"

"Dad?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, he should be here by now. I swear, that man is always late to everything" She shook her head with a smile.

Chichi groaned, "I know the feeling. And where is Goku?"

At that moment, the front door opened up to reveal two more Saiyans. Rantez and Goku walked in with smiles on their faces.

"We smell food" They both said and tried what their son's did before them. They were awarded with the same punishment. Goku shot up, "Why not?" He whined.

"We are all going to eat at the same time, Goku!" Chichi shouted, making the four Saiyans hold their ears. They all nodded and after a moment of silence, they all grabbed their portions.

As Jet stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth, his Mom, Savanna, called to him. He looked up as he swallowed the chicken flesh. He dropped the bone onto his plate, "Yeah, Mom?"

Savanna smiled, "I've got some news for you"

Chichi smiled at Gohan, "And this goes for you too, young man"

Gohan nodded gravely and sent Jet a hopeless look. He was given an equal response. Savanna and Chichi both groaned and said at the same time, "It's not the end of the world!"

Savanna cleared her throat, "Chichi and I have been talking, and we've decided that homeschooling can only go too far. And you two haven't had much outside contact with people your own age, besides each other. So, we've decided that you two, starting tomorrow, will be going to high school!" She ended with a happy voice.

Gohan groaned, "But, Mom, I'm already smarter than college students, why would I need to go to school?"

Chichi frowned, "Like Savanna said, you two haven't had any social contact with others your age. It will also be a great opportunity to get friends besides Jet." She looked at said boy, "Not that there's anything wrong with you, honey"

Chichi's frown turned into a smile, "And besides, you won't be alone. Jet's going with you. It shouldn't be too hard for you two to go through this"

Jet shrugged, "I guess, but what about our powers?"

Goku went in, "Cheech and I have thought about that, maybe you guys shouldn't use too much power in your physical activities. We wouldn't want all those reports on our front yard, heh, heh"

Rantez nodded, "This will be a good experience for the both of you"

Savanna smiled, "And who knows, maybe you two will get girlfriends"

Chichi's eyes sparkled, "And then they'll get married in a few years, then they'll make beautiful grandbabies!"

"MOM!" Gohan exclaimed, his face beat red at the thought.

"Well, let's get a good night's rest, before we start school tomorrow" Jet shrugged, slightly in defeat. It's not that he didn't want more friends, but he was just as smart as Gohan and he was just fine with him as a friend. And what was that about a girlfriend? He didn't need that.

Gohan read his friend's mind, "Hey, you never know, you might just score a date."

Jet slapped his friend on the back, "And you just might find that mystery girl there"

"Mystery girl?" Chichi squealed, "Gohan! You have to tell me everything!"

_I'm going to kill you Jet!_ Gohan sent him telepathically.

Jet chuckled. _Then who'd be your best friend?_

Gohan hit himself mentally, _Touché_

"Hey, Chi" Savanna turned to the woman, "Would it be okay if Jet stayed the night and they both left tomorrow"

Chichi nodded, "Sure, it's always a pleasure to have him"

**Jet: 605,000,000 Kamehameha: 650,000,000**

**Gohan: 606,000,000 Masenko: 625,000,000**

**Goten: 20,000,000**

**Chichi: 80**

**Savannah: 80,000,000**

**Goku: 650,000,000**

**Rantez: 520,000,000**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Here is Chap 2. I, Ken, am very happy for this chapter too. Erasa is still the flirty blonde, and Sharpner the same full of himself jock. You might want to pray for Gohan and Jet. Some humor in this too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the OC's. ForceWeilder413 doesn't own anything either. He's kinda busy with school and has writers block. So, I am going to be posting and updating a lot. (Smiles) Review! **

**_Chapter 2: First Day_**

In the spare bedroom of the Son house, an alarm clock blared through the entire house. The Saiyan next to it immediately woke up and slammed his hand down on it, flattening it. After adjusting his sight, his face fell.

"I've seriously got to be more careful" He mumbled as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and put on his clothes. He didn't want to show off too much, so he put on dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He put on his shoes on and reached across to the desk. In the middle was his necklace.

It was a silver chair with a big, golden Z in the middle. There was no use in doing his hair, no matter what you did with it, it always stood up the way it did. He adjusted the belt on his waist as he looked in a mirror that was next to the desk.

He nodded to himself, "Okay, it's just high school. What could possibly go wrong?" He then realized his mistake, "No, I take that back!"

A knock at the door interrupted his stupor. He looked back, "Come in"

Gohan opened the door, "Mom says breakfast is ready"

A flash of orange burst through the door. The three year old Goten tackled Jet with a hug. "Jet!"

Jet smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair, "Hey, squirt"

Goten raised his head and smiled brightly, "Do you want to twain with me?"

"Sorry, buddy, I can't" Jet said carefully, "I've got school" Seeing Goten's eyes water, he added, "But, when I get back, we'll train together"

Goten's tears disappeared, "Promise?" He held out his pinkie finger.

Jet laughed before wrapping his pinkie around Goten's, "I promise"

"Okay" Goten said before catching a whiff of the food. He suddenly disappeared, almost leaving scorch marks in the ground. Gohan stared after him for a sec before motioning to Jet, "You coming?"

Jet nodded with a smile, "I'm coming, little brother"

Gohan shook his head, "You just can't let go of the fact that you are _one_ day older than me, can you? Seriously, _one _day"

Jet smirked, "I'm taller too"

"By like, half an inch!"

"I'm better looking as well"

"Okay, that's where I draw the line" Gohan was now laughing.

"Didn't you say that there was food?" Jet asked, licking his lips at the thought of Chichi's food.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, come on, doofus"

They both walked into the kitchen and devoured the table of food. Once finished, they picked up their book bags and walked out the door. In the air, they heard Chichi say, "Have a great day!"

Gohan and Jet waved goodbye and powered up, flying out of sight. Their blue auras pulsating around them. Jet looked at Gohan. He was wearing light blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. He had on a thin, black jacket on too. He was wearing the same shoes as Jet.

Jet smiled, "That's kinda cool; you're supporting your dad's colors without showing all that muscle. We wouldn't want all the girls in the school to fall for you, now would we?"

Gohan nodded absently.

Jet smirked, "Still thinking about Mystery girl?"

"No" He shook his head, "Do you feel all that frightened ki signatures?"

Jet gave him a questioning look. He closed his eyes and immediately opened them, "Yeah, I do, let's go"

"Wait!" Gohan shouted, stopping dead in the air.

Jet looked back, "What?"

"We can't let the recognize us" Gohan said, "We'd be on the six o'clock news. Our mothers would not like that at all"

Jet nodded and transformed into a Super Saiyan, "What about now?"

Gohan transformed next, "Yeah, let's go."

Their auras turned golden and they flew even faster, coming up on Hercule City. They looked down and saw a bank getting robbed. There were ten guys, all armed with machine guns, and three hostages were tied up near the van.

Gohan and Jet dropped out of the sky, shocking them robbers in their tracks.

"Drop the money, and let the civilians go" Gohan said, his voice slightly deeper due to the transformation.

"We don't want to hurt you" Jet said after, his voice equally deep.

One of the men held his gun up at them, "Run along kiddies, you've got no power over us!"

"Then shoot" Jet said stepping closer.

And he did just that.

The shot rang through the area. But everybody's hearts stopped when the little boy caught the bullet with his teeth. Jet spit the bullet on the ground, "Would you like to try that again?"

Gohan phased next to him and charged a small ki blast in his hand.

"W-What the heck are you?!" The same criminal shouted.

Gohan and Jet shared a glance, "We're heros"

The rest of the robbers stopped and dropped their weapons. The cops rushed to them and cuffed the culprits. The chief ran to the two as their auras dropped, but their hair remained blonde.

"Thank you" He said as he shook their hands.

"No problem" They both said before taking off into the skies, just as a certain, raven-haired teen walked into the crime zone. She watched as the two left, but she didn't have the faintest idea what happened.

"Chief!" She shouted and he turned around.

"Videl!" he smiled.

Videl held up her hand, "Who were those two, and what happened?"

He Chief smiled brightly, "Those two were two of the Gold Fighters from the Cell Games, and they just caught ten armored men and saved three people! One of them even caught a bullet with his teeth!"

Videl was shocked. He caught a bullet with his teeth!? Was that even possible?! "What did they look like?"

The Chief put a finger to his chin, "Well, both of them looked about your age. One was slightly taller and had spikey, blonde hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, a silver necklace, and black shoes. Oh, and he was also carrying a book bag. The other was half an inch smaller and had on light blue jeans, an orange shirt, and black shoes, he also had on a black jacket. Both of their hairs were blonde, they both had teal eyes, and they both could move very fast and create balls of light"

Videl pondered this. Wasn't that all fake? Those Golden Fighters must have been the same tricksters that were frauds at the Cell Games! Yes, that was the only explanation for such things! But, they had book bags, and by the look of it, they were headed to her school.

_Watch out, Golden Fighters, I'm coming for you._

Jet and Gohan landed on the roof of the school and powered down. They shared a high five before finding the door and going downstairs. They soon found the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me" Jet said. The lady there was about thirty with dirty blond hair.

"Yes?"

Gohan spoke up, "Well, we're the two new students, and we need our timetables"

The lady nodded and handed them the schedule. They both had all the same classes together. They gave each other a high five again, which caught the woman's attention.

"If I may ask, are you two brothers?" She asked.

Jet chuckled, "We might as well be"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, "I've known him since I was four. He might as well be my brother"

The lady nodded, giving them the cue to go. After some searching, they found the door. They were about to open it, when a man's voice came up behind them.

"Ah, you must be the two new students" They turned around to see a man in his fifties with thinning white hair and a smile on his face, "I'm Mr. Faultic, it's a pleasure to meet you two"

He shook their hands before saying, "When I say, 'these two got perfect scores on the entrance exams' you come in, OK?"

They both nodded.

The teacher smiled and walked in. All chatter stopped as he cleared his throat, "I'm happy to present two new students that got perfect grades on the entrance exams, you lot could learn something from them, alright, come on in, boys"

Jet and Gohan entered at the same time. They looked around the room and saw the other seventeen students with their eyes on them. Every girl there looked at them with shock. When they heard that two new boys would be joining, and they had gotten perfect scores, well, they were expecting two nerdy looking boys. But those two were_ far _from nerdy.

"Tell us about yourselves" Mr. Faultic said.

Jet nudged Gohan and he went forward, "My name is Gohan Son, my hobbies are eating, reading, and martial arts, and the dude next to me is like my brother, I've known him for about ten years."

Jet nodded, "I'm Jet Kentic, my hobbies are reading, running, and martial arts. And like Gohan said, we're like brothers"

Mr. Faultic smiled, "Well, you two must be very close to consider yourselves like brothers. You may pick any seat you like"

Gohan and Jet looked around the room, ignoring the hungry gazes they were getting from the girls.

"Yoo hoo!" A blonde girl with blue eyes called out, her hand was waving back in forth to show them. She pointed to two empty seats.

Both boys made their way up and sat in the vacant seats. The blonde immediately started to introduce herself, "My names Erasa," She pointed to someone two seats away. He had shoulder length blonde hair and he looked muscular for his age, "He's Sharpner"

Jet gave the girl a small smile, "I'm Jet"

"I'm Gohan" Gohan smiled.

Erasa gave a wide grin, "Is this school different than your last one?"

"Actually, we've both been homeschooled together by our moms since we were four" Gohan replied.

"So we really don't know what to expect" Jet finished.

"Wow" Erasa's smile grew even wider.

"Oh, come on, Erasa" Sharpner finally spoke, "Don't talk to them, they're just a couple of nerds"

Erasa slapped him upside his head, "Oh, shut it, Sharpner! You're just jealous that they are _both_ cuter than you"

The two Saiyans blushed and the teacher cleared his throat, "Ok, now we shall begin with…" The door burst open before he could finish.

A girl with black hair, tied into pig tails, ran in, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Faultic"

The old man nodded, "No worries, Videl, we know how you help the police. Please pick a seat."

She walked past the two Saiyans, not even noticing them, and Gohan had a sense of déjà vu. That was the girl! She went to school here! He watched as the girl walked on to the seat next to Erasa.

Erasa smiled widely at her best friend, "Videl, I have news!"

Videl nodded, "Me too"

"Ok, you go first" Erasa said.

"Well" Videl started, "Today when I went to help the police catch those robbers on thirty-second, they were already taken care of. When I asked the chief, he told me that two Golden Haired Fighters did it. He said one of them caught a bullet with his teeth, and they could project balls of light. I know it's all fake, though. I'm going to catch them and expose them for the phonies they are."

Meanwhile, Jet was fuming. How dare she call everything they had worked for fake! His ki took a jump and Gohan turned to him. Jet's fists were clenched to the point where his knuckles were white.

_Calm down!_ Gohan said in his mind._ She doesn't realize that its real. It's not her fault._

After hearing this, his ki dropped and he unclenched his fist. The need to destroy something left him completely.

"Wow, he must have been pretty strong" Erasa squealed, "Maybe even as strong as your dad"

"Who's her dad?" Gohan asked kindly.

Videl finally realized the two new faces. She narrowed her eyes as she saw what they were wearing._ Hmmm…they're wearing the same clothes that the chief said that the Golden Fighters were wearing. And he doesn't know who my dad is? Strange…_

"You don't know who her dad is? What, have you been living under a rock?" Sharpner gaped.

Gohan rubbed his neck in the classic Son fashion, "No, heh, heh"

"You seriously don't know who her dad is?" Erasa asked again.

"No" Jet replied gruffly, "We haven't"

"Her dad is the world's savior!" Erasa practically shouted, "Hercule!"

The anger was back. Jet tried to keep it at bay, but every word was making him angrier. Videl was the spawn of that injury faking coward! His ki stayed level, but Gohan could still feel the anger radiating off of him. At least he was controlling it this time.

"Erasa!" Videl scolded. _Great, now those are going to want some autographs. Why can't Erasa just be quiet?_

Gohan just shrugged, but the three students could also hear him chuckling to himself saying things like "World Hero" and "Laughable"

Videl blew her top, "MY DAD BEAT CELL! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! WITHOUT HIM, YOU'D BE DEAD!"

Gohan stopped and turned to her, making her wince. Those eyes. His black eyes stared into her blue ones, as if daring her to continue. She also realized that she wasn't him. He had his own rights and opinions. But that still didn't exclude the fact that he was laughing at her dad.

She never gave any ground as his glare intensified. But surely, she _was _losing her ground. His eyes were like to black pools of nothing. What she didn't know is that he'd lived with much fighting, much loss, and he had to mature at such a young age. The horrors he had seen. His mentor had been killed by an alien. His father, killed by Cell. His best friend, using his best Kamehameha to help him defeat the monster.

"Ms. Satan?" The teacher called, "Do I have to report you?"

Videl shook her head, "No, I'm sorry"

The teacher cleared his throat once more as Gohan let go of his intense stare, making Videl breathe a sigh of relief. For some reason, she wasn't able to win that time. She won every time!

_And his outfit, it matches completely, and so does the other boy. _She thought as she leaned on her elbows. _Something strange is up with those two, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

Lunch came relatively fast. The two Saiyans went to their lockers and pulled out lunch capsules. Though tiny, each one held about twenty plates of food. Perfect for a Saiyan lunch. They walked to the cafeteria and found an empty long table.

As they readied to throw their capsules and devour their lunches, a familiar voice rang out, "Yoo Hoo, Gohan, Jet!"

They turned around saw Erasa and Videl heading towards them. Erasa was welcome, but Jet had different thoughts about Videl. If she was stupid enough to buy her own father's lies, then she wasn't so smart.

"Hey" They both waved. But when Jet's eyes found Videl's, his smile disappeared and his hand fell limp at his side, while Gohan kept waving, his unnaturally happy demeanor just like his father's.

"We're just about to eat" Gohan said, "You care to join us?"

"Why thank you" Erasa gave a fake bow, filled with humor.

Jet raised his hand to throw but Videl's voice stopped him, "Is that a capsule?!"

He turned toward her, putting all misgivings aside, and smiled, "Yeah, why?"

Videl frowned, "I thought only relatives or friends of _the_ Bulma Briefs could have access to those capsules"

Gohan nodded, not catching on, "Yeah, and?"

Videl's eyes narrowed until they resembled a cat's eye, "Did you steal those?"

Gohan and Jet looked at her aghast, "No!"

"Then how do you have them?" Videl asked again, her hands gripping her tray of food tightly.

"Our moms have contacts in Capsule Corp" Jet replied automatically.

"They do?" Gohan asked, looking at his friend.

Jet nodded, "Yes" _They don't know we know Bulma, so shhhh!_ He sent Gohan mentally.

_Right, sorry._ Gohan added sheepishly as they threw their capsules down. Forty plates of food appeared in a gust of smoke and Erasa looked at them with surprise, "Y-You're not planning on eating all of that are you?"

Jet looked at her and smiled, "Of course we are"

Videl frowned, "That's way too much food for a human being" She said matter-of-factly.

Sharpner decided to show and he walked up to Jet, "I don't think you can't eat all of that. It's not possible for someone as nerdy as you"

Jet smirked at the slightly taller boy, "Want a bet on that, goldilocks?"

Sharpner smirked back, "Yeah, numbskull, I bet you fifty Zeni that you can't"

Within five minutes, Gohan and Jet had devoured all forty plates of home cooked meals. Sharpner, along with the rest of the cafeteria, stared at the two with mouths hanging wide open. Jet reached to Sharpner and pulled out the fifty Zeni in his fist.

"Thank you, Mr. I'm full of Myself" Jet mocked and Gohan laughed. Videl stared hard at them both, there was no way that a human could eat that much. No body she'd ever met, or ever seen for that matter, had ever eaten nearly that much. Not to mention they looked fit. Even through their clothing, Videl could make out some clearly defined muscles.

Her eyes lingered on Gohan's chest a little longer before reluctantly pulling her eyes away. She watched as Jet whispered something to Gohan and they both left the cafeteria. _Where are they going?_

She dropped her lunch on a table and started to follow.

Once at the roof of the school, Gohan spoke in an almost high pitched voice, "I think that Videl is the girl I saw!"

Jet's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "You mean Mystery girl?!"

Gohan nodded vigorously as he started pacing. He was nervous. He'd never seen another girl his age before, besides Lime. He still remembered when he saved her from drowning a few years back.

Jet frowned and crossed his arms, "Then you have bad taste in women"

"What?"

"I'm saying you had to pick the spawn of that coward!" He said fiercely.

Gohan shot his friend a glare, "Hey, it's not right to pin other's doings on their kids, or anyone for that matter"

Jet returned the glare, "So if Frieza and his father came back, you wouldn't pin his doings on his father, or his father on him for that matter, huh?"

"That's completely different, they were both killers and liars. Not to mention they were evil!" Gohan shot back, "And Videl is nothing like her father"

"Really" Jet laughed sarcastically, "She's hardheaded and she's bought the same lie that everybody on this freaking planet has! She believes that her father actually saved the planet, when you and I know that he didn't! You did!"

"We did" Gohan whispered.

Jet stopped as he heard this, "Gohan…if it wasn't for _you_, we'd be dead"

"If it wasn't for _you_, my Kamehameha wouldn't have been enough." Gohan gave a slight smile.

Jet relented, "I'll give her a chance"

Gohan's eyes lightened up, "Really?"

Jet nodded, "If you really are falling for this girl, then yes, I'll give her a chance."

"Thanks, Jet" Gohan said softly. His head turned slightly as he saw someone. It was only for a second, but he definitely saw someone. He sensed a ki signature about a second ago, so the person couldn't have heard anything.

"It's Videl" Jet finally said, "She's spying on us"

Videl heard Jet's comment and mentally cursed herself for letting her be detected. She felt sweat go down her face as footsteps approached.

Gohan stopped as the lunch bell sounded, telling them lunch was over. They dismissed Videl's presence and headed toward their next class.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. She crept down the stairs and followed them to their next class, which, coincidentally, was hers too.

Gym, the last class of the day, came faster than any would imagine.

Gohan and Jet shared a glance once the coach said that they would be doing martial arts. Not only would they have to hold back, but they had to refrain from using any ki blasts at all. That put Jet in a slightly sour mood.

"All right" The coach boomed, "We've got an actual power tester from the WMAT. Each of you will go up and punch it. When your number shows up, you'll be sent off to the side. Once we're done, we'll pair each of you up with your appropriate number. Once a winner is decided of the two, we'll start moving up, it then won't matter about points. It'll be solely on winning. Everybody understand?" They nodded, and he blew the whistle, "Go get changed."

All the boys ran into the changing room.

Gohan ran into a stall and changed into his blue and red gi. Jet changed where he was and threw his shirt off and into his bag. He was pulling out his red under shirt when he heard a _click_ and a flash momentarily blinded him. Another flash came as he stood straight up. He turned to the door, but nobody was there.

He scratched his head in question. _What was that?_

Somewhere east of the city, a girl, fourteen years old was meditating on a grassy plain not far from her house. She breathed in deeply and let herself relax and focus. The world didn't matter at this point.

Suddenly, an image of a boy, his hair black and his eyes black, was smiling at her. She dropped out of her trance, panting heavily.

That same boy appeared again.

Who was he?!

She looked off into the distance. She'd heard about the Golden Fighter, which she knew was a Super Saiyan. She wasn't stupid, after all, she was a Saiyan, and she could spot a member of her own kind from a million miles away.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her green scouter. She hit the red button on the side and numbers started popping up, as well as a location.

_"Location: Satan City. Further analysis: Orange Star High. Power Level: 10,000._ She inwardly scoffed at the number, but she then remembered about how some could alter their powers at will. And a Super Saiyan at that wouldn't have that low of a number. She was glad she had the advanced scouter. It could record up to a power level of 900,000,000.

_"Another level…_" The scouter beeped and another yellow circle appeared, _"Location: Satan City. Further analysis: Orange Star High. Power Level: 10,500._

_Hmmm…_ She mused, _another power level in the same area, must be the Saiyans from the Cell Games._

Another voice popped on her scouter, her father, _"Saiya, have you gotten their position?"_

"Yes, Father. There are two of them at Orange Star High. Their levels are low, but I can tell that they are concealing their powers. Why did we need them again?" She asked annoyed.

She heard him sigh on the other end, _"If we can get at least one of them, we will have a bargaining chip. We're Saiyans, but we are going broke. If one of them knows the Brief lady, then she'll pay, especially if we have him in PSM."_

She gasped slightly, "That's pretty risky. The PSM is dangerous, no one has ever survived it."

_"All the more for her to pay. We'll get off planet and distribute the money for galactic money. Then we can pay off Frieza's other brother, Frost. Then we'll be out of there and living like royalty! And one more thing?"_

She sighed, "Yes father?"

_"You said that they were both at Orange Star High, correct?"_

"Yes" She replied, annoyed again.

_"Well then, my girl, you're going to school tomorrow. I have everything ready"_

Gohan ran up to the machine and lightly touched it. The number went to 500. Everybody but Jet gasped. He made a mental not to get higher.

"J-Jet's turn" The coach fumbled.

_Finally_. He thought. He ran up to the machine, but turned around and smirked. He punched it slightly harder than Gohan and the number went higher, 605 to be exact. There was a loud gasp that rang through everybody's mouth. Some of the class even fainted, including the coach.

They all sat there waiting for the coach to regain consciousness. He never did. It wasn't until the ending bell rang that he woke up. He stood to his feet, "T-Tomorrow we'll finish this"

Videl was looking Jet and Gohan. They shared a fist bump before leaving.

She'd have to figure them out soon. It was getting really confusing. Maybe it was the fact that they got over 400, or the fact that they seemed calm about it! There was something up with those two.

**Jet: 10,000 (Suppressed) 15,000 (Angry/Suppressed) MSSJ: 12,000,000,000**

**Gohan: 10,500 (Suppressed) MSSJ: 12,200,000,000**

**Videl: 65**

**Robbers: 3-6 (estimate)**

**Mystery girl: N/A**

**Father of Mystery girl: N/A**

**Sharpner: 30**


	3. Chapter 3: New Student?

**Chapter 3 is good too! I'm still going to be updating for ForceWeilder413, plus this is my story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**_Chapter 3: New Student_**

The next morning was like the first. Gohan and Jet ate, said goodbye and got dressed. They flew to school and luckily there were no crimes committed that day. They got there just in the nick of time and took their regular places.

"Students, we have another student joining us today; it was a late exam pass. But she also scored full marks on the entrance exam. I've got a room of geniuses" Mr. Faultic said proudly, "You may come in, dear"

Jet's eyes were dulled before she came in. But when she did, his mouth dropped. She was beautiful.

She looked to be about Videl's height and she was wearing a red shirt that showed him her developing curves. She had on shorts that were cut mid-thigh, making him pull on the collar of his shirt. Was it hot in there?

Suddenly, her eyes locked with his. She smiled brightly at him. _That's one of them._ She thought and she saw Gohan, _and there's number two. _She turned back to Jet.

She couldn't help but notice that Jet was incredibly handsome. He was wearing a short sleeved muscle shirt, which all the girls loved. She looked at his incredibly muscled arms. They weren't huge, but you could tell that he was really strong.

And once he smiled back, she felt her stomach tingle. _What's wrong with me? I must focus on my mission. Step one: Earn his trust. Step two: Invite him over. Step three: Hold him for ransom._

She walked up to the empty seat next to Jet and smiled, "I'm Saiya"

Jet blushed as he smiled back, "I'm Jet"

"So, what's this class, cutie?" She asked nonchalantly.

His blush deepened and he stuttered out a, "M-Math"

She shrugged, "Seems easy enough."

"Yeah" he said, not noticing he was staring.

Saiya noticed and she gave a flirty smile, "Yes?"

Jet's whole face became red, "N-Nothing" He mumbled turning back to the teacher.

Saiya chuckled inwardly, _it's already working. _"Got any hobbies?" She asked.

Jet nodded, "Martial arts mainly"

"Really, me too!" She exclaimed, "What style do you practice?"

"Well, I practice Turtle, Demon, and my own style" He thought aloud.

"Hmmm…can't say I've heard of those" She pouted, "So, what's your style called?"

Jet smiled, "I call it Nova style"

Saiya smile widened and she let out a small giggle, "That's so cool!"

Jet stared at this girl who was instantly making his mental shields drop. But a quick mind nudge from Gohan fixed that.

Once lunch came, Jet, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Saiya all went outside. There was a cheery blossom tree just next to the baseball field. Jet ran up to the tree and found a secluded spot and threw his capsule.

Meanwhile, he didn't see Saiya analyze him with her disguised scouter. To anybody else it would look like a pair of sunglasses.

_"Power Level: 605,000,000" _Saiya almost gasped at that number. Even her Father wasn't that advanced! How much power did he have in Super Saiyan?! She dove near a trashcan when her father came on.

A voice rang through, _"Are you in position?"_

"Yes" She whispered.

_"Good, now listen. Lord Frost has demanded that we have the money in three months. Can you manage your mission in that time frame?"_

"Yes" She replied and shut off the device as she neared the tree. She took a seat next to Jet. The funny thing was, in her hurry to get to school, she'd actually forgotten her lunch.

"Uh, Jet?" She tapped his shoulder and he stiffened.

He looked over to her, "Yeah?"

Suddenly, she felt ashamed, "I-I forgot my lunch" She said quietly, "Can you share some of yours?"

Jet said nothing. For a Saiyan to share his food was something different all together. Whether or not she realized it. He looked at her face as she put on a smile. There was something about this girl that…intrigued him. She was beautiful and kind.

He gave a slow, cautious nod.

Saiya recoiled a little. _Wow, I wasn't expecting him to say yes. I wonder if…No! Bad thoughts! He's just your mission. And besides, if he knew what you were up to, he'd resent you forever and your mission would be a failure._

She gave him a smile as a thought came into her mind, _I also wonder…_

She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek, before reaching over and picking up a plate, "Thanks, Jet"

Jet stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed. His hand went involuntarily to his cheek, the place where her lips touched. He felt his Saiyan blood tingle. That girl had no idea what she'd just done. And that only proved his feelings.

He was falling for the new girl.

This couldn't be good.

Gohan finished fast and ran over to him, "Hey, what's up?"

Jet's mouth never opened as he just pointed to the door that Saiya went through. Gohan looked that direction, but saw nothing, "What? I'm lost here"

After a minute, Jet was able to form one word, "Her"

Gohan instantly got what he was saying, "You've got a crush on the new girl?" He took a guess. He watched as Jet's face flushed as he gave a meek nod.

Gohan shook his head with a chuckle, "How can you start to like someone in not even a day?"

Jet smirked back, his face still on fire, "Just like how you did with Videl"

Gohan's own face flushed, "Dang it"

Jet shrugged, "I think I am, anyway"

"Crushing on Saiya?" Gohan asked innocently.

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I mean, she's kind, she's thoughtful, a little shy and…"

"Very attractive" Gohan finished, drawing Jet's attention. Gohan looked at his friend, perplexed.

Jet frowned and his eyes narrowed, "She's mine" He growled. Gohan looked at his friend shocked. Did he actually say that? _Wow, he must really like her…_ Gohan looked at the direction she left. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Gohan then turned back to his friend and gave a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head the Son way, "N-No way man. You're right"

Jet nodded and finished his meal before re-capsuling the empty plates. An awkward silence fell over the two before the lunch bell rang. Jet smiled and offered Gohan a hand, "Let's go"

Gohan nodded with a grin, "Okay"

Jet stepped into the locker room and took his shirt off. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He saw he still had his muscular chest and abs. Training not only strengthened him mentally, but also physically.

"Whoa!" He heard.

He turned around and saw Sharpner. His body was less muscular, but still very fit.

"Dude, how'd you get those muscles?" Sharpner asked.

Jet shrugged and pulled on his red undershirt. The weight was nothing to him, he'd grown accustomed to it in the many battles he had been in, "I train"

Sharpner chuckled, "Pretty obvious, considering you scored a 605 on the machine yesterday."

Jet pulled his black gi top on and then put his black gi pants on. He wrapped the red sash around his waist and tied it into a not. He kicked off his shoes and put on his fighting boots.

Sharpner grimaced, "All the girls are going to be fawning over you"

Jet smirked, "That is of no consequence to me. I am here to learn, not let girls get into my head" He said unconvincingly. Sharpner knew he was trying to convince _himself_ more than him.

Gohan came out of the stall in his blue and red gi. He nodded to Jet and the two walked out. They walked into the gym in equal strides, matching step by step.

The coach came out, "Now, we will do martial arts. Jet and Gohan already have their numbers, so the rest of you will go alphabetically."

After ten minutes, all the others had gone. Gohan was surprised as he saw Videl's number: 399. That was incredible for a human.

Jet's eyes widened as Saiya touched it with the exact amount of force he did. Her number was even the same. The coach wrote all the numbers down and assigned the teams, "The first four fights will be in this order: Jet against Saiya, Gohan against Videl, Sharpner against Marker, and Lead against Pop"

Jet nodded and jumped off the bleachers, ignoring the shouts and whistles from the girls in his class, albeit Videl. Gohan gave him thumbs up as Saiya stepped up. Gohan and Jet's eyes widened as her ki spiked up. The spike was so strong that Vegeta stopped training and looked off into the distance.

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, Jet looked at her, shocked at the power radiating off. His mind was wracked with questions, but he focused on her energy. He couldn't help but notice her outfit too. She was wearing a yellow and blue gi with really small shorts and training boots. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she dropped into a fighting stance.

Saiya smirked, "This will be fun"

Jet raised his ki till it was level with hers. Then the two launched themselves at each other. Saiya was quick and she threw her right fist to his face, but it was blocked easily and Jet threw his free hand at her.

Saiya ducked and landed a fierce uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled back as he recovered from the shock. She had a nasty left hand. Jet recovered just in time to jump over her legs as she tried to trip him.

He did a back flip and landed nimbly on his feet. He wasted no time in rushed to her, throwing a fury of jabs and kicks at her. Saiya blocked or dodged each one, until his other foot slammed into her stomach. She doubled over and Jet watched carefully. He'd put more power into that punch. Suddenly, the tables were turned, Saiya struck with such speed that even Gohan had trouble following.

Jet staggered back and jumped to the side while keeping his defense up. The punches she applied were well coordinated as each hit him, or hit his arm.

Jet powered up further without his aura and swiped her feet from under her. Saiya cried out in surprise as she felt herself flung towards the end of the ring. She threw her feet down and landed on the edge, dangerously tipping over.

Saiya flailed her arms around, hoping Jet would take the bait. He did. Watching her flail like that made him feel sorta bad. Saiya knew that she was no match for his power, but she also had a few tricks up her sleeve. Because she would win, no matter the cost.

Jet rushed at her and caught her arm. Saiya was about to pull him down when she looked into his black eyes. She felt herself blush. _Those eyes…_

Her knees almost gave when he gave her a lopsided grin. She almost felt bashful now._ Those eyes, there's no denying it, he's got the most wonderful eyes in the world…NO! Focus!_

Throwing all the thoughts aside, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ring with her. She flipped him around in mid-air, landing on him completely as he took the out of bounds.

Jet's face was set on fire as he noticed their position. Her body was sprawled across his, but none of her body was touching the ground. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face.

Saiya suddenly jumped to her feet beside Jet and shouted, "I won!"

Jet realized he'd been tricked. _Sneaky little girl!_

**Jet: 10,000 (Suppressed) 90,000,000 (Less Suppressed) 605,000,000 (Eating)**

**Gohan: 10,500**

**Videl: 65**

**Sharpner: 30**

**Saiya: 20 (Suppressed) 90,000,000 (75%)**

**Vegeta: 595,000,000 **

**Saiya is a sneaky little devil isn't she? **

**Jet's fallen for her, this isn't good!**

**Gohan's falling for Videl, saw that coming.**

**"Until we meet again guys!"**


End file.
